Beauty and the Wolf
by TheRancidDwarf
Summary: A retelling of the classic tale where a beauty reaches the cold heart of a beast drowning in his own misery and despair.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Wolf

Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, a beautiful young prince lived in a glorious castle. Though he had everything he could have ever wanted, he was selfish and cruel. He taxed his people into poverty, and filled his home with the most luxurious of things. While his people scavenged for their needs, he threw elegant parties, and bathed in his own glory and strength. Upon one of these nights of music and drink, a stranger arrived seeking shelter from the storm. An old woman dressed in rags greeted the man at the door, offering only a cherry blossom sapling in return. Repulsed by the woman's haggard appearance turned her away, but the woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_When he dismissed her again, the old woman's wasted appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness, but it was too late; for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast, a reflection of the monster that lived inside of his heart; the castle and its inhabitants cursed alongside him. _

_As days would bleed into years, and years into decades, the inhabitants of the castle would remain in these forms; for the sapling the woman had offered was truly an enchanted one. If the prince could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the enchanted tree grew, and its last petal fell – the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. Despite this chance for redemption, the prince fell into a great despair. _

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

Or so the story goes.

Though, most people in the small provincial town of Edo they had no time for such foolish tales of whimsy; these were dangerous and busy times after all. The land was filled with demons, creatures that would have no problem tearing wandering travellers to pieces for the sake of their own amusement. It had been this way for centuries, the town having no lord or prince to defend them from the outside world; was destitute and living in fear of the monsters that haunted their very lives.

That was, until an old priest arrived with his three grandchildren. The old man placed wards around the town, keeping them safe from those who you use them for their next meal. They rebuilt as they could, and over time became a lovely and quiet place to live. It was busy, but peaceful; far too peaceful for the youngest grandchild of the old priest.

She woke as she did every day, as the sun rose over the mountains, beams of light creeping through the window and across her face. Brown eyes flittered open, a dark look cast out the open window and unto the morning itself.

"You are positively prime evil." Kagome grumbled, sitting up and kicking her blankets clear off of herself. Though the young priestess wanted nothing more than to roll over in her bed and gain a few more hours of sleep, there was much to do. There was _always _much to do. Her grandfather was not getting any younger, and the shrine needed tending, chores needed to be done, and the day couldn't be wasted away in her bed.

The raven haired miko brushed through her hair with an old bone comb, and pulled on her garb of simple red and white. The material was long since needed replacing, but much like the rest of her life she kept it as well as she could. Once upon a time, the shrine their little family called home was well kept and beautiful, but as she got older, and the residents of the town relied on others to aid them, they had to make do with what they had. Though her sisters coveted beautiful things, the youngest of the three much preferred the tattered scrolls she borrowed from the scribe. Perhaps one day she could leave the confines of the wards, but for now her mind would have to wander without her.

Hair tied back in a simple ribbon, the small box of scrolls tucked under arm, she decided to start the day, and the sooner one began, the sooner they could end it.

It seemed that her sisters once again disagreed. She passed their rooms, hearing the soft snoring emanating from them.

"Good morning, grandfather." She said softly, giving the old man a bow of her head. He was already in the kitchen, a pot boiling on the stove, remnants of the previous day's stew, reheating for breakfast. Never one to sit idle, the young miko busied herself with emptying a bucket of water from the table out the nearest door and returning it to its place just in time. With only the sound of the crackling fire in their small abode, the audible plunk of the previous night's rain falling into the bucket almost echoed.

"When I come back from the market, we'll have enough to fix the roof. I'm sure there's some strapping young man to do the job."

"It's some pieces of wood and metal. It can't be hard to fix, I'll do it myself."

"Don't be stupid. You'll throw your back out. Then who will help me out around here, hn?"

"Kikyo and Kaede are more than capable." This only earned a grunt in response. They were, certainly, it was more a matter of IF they would, which was highly doubtful. They were accomplished miko, and well thought of in the village, they were not as eager and hardworking as his youngest. The old man sighed heavily, thrumming his fingers on the old wooden table, eyes locked on the box not inches from his reach.

"Finished another one have you?"

"Gramps it was wonderful, a woman that travels through time, a group of friends who work together to do some good in the world against unspeakable evil!" It was far different than her simple life on the shrine; full of grandeur and adventure, along with a distinct lack of chores. "Don't worry; I made sure everything was done first."

Kagome had reached the pot, stirring the bubbling stew, knowing that when it seared to the bottom, she'd be the one to scrub it free. She had no need to reassure her grandfather about the state of her tasks, but it was an unspoken comfort between them. It was rare that he spoke of their troubles, but in the quiet of the morning he would once in a while confide in her. Once again he grunted in response, this time lifting himself from his seat at the table and taking the ladle from his youngest daughter.

"Go into town today, get yourself a new scroll."

"Not a chance, gramps. If I take the time to relax, I'll have a list a mile long by sunset, and working in the dark is near impossible. You know they won't help, so you can just forget about it." Kagome reached for the ladle, but the old man still had some spring in his step, pulling it away, at the same time sloshing it across the floor.

"Now look what you've done. Stop arguing and go. You've gotten a real attitude lately." He moved to get the cloth, but Kagome had reached it first, sopping up the mess and tossing the rag aside.

"Forget it. I'm too busy." Stubborn little brat. Caring, kind, and absolutely bullheaded. Alright, if she wouldn't play kemari, he would just have to persuade her. Gramps lifted the pot from the coals, before letting the most dramatic cry he could muster, the pot slamming down on the flames. Its contents splashing out. "Now who is the one throwing out their back!" snapped Kagome, rushing to his side and leading him to the seat he had just vacated.

"Well that is most unfortunate. I was planning on going into town to get more parchment."

"I see what you're doing, and it won't work. You've had your things packed for two days."

"I guess I'll just have to go myself." He motioned to stand again, crying out, and holding his back.

"_Alright!_ Just sit back down and rest, old man before you can't go _anywhere_ tomorrow." Kagome shook her head, holding out her hand. The old man dropped the remaining coins in his pocket into her hand, smiling at his own cleverness.

"There's a good girl. Now, don't forget your things." He gestured to the box on the table as Kagome passed it, earning a glare from her as she retrieved it.

"Stubborn old man." She grumbled as she left, sliding the door shut rather harshly as she left the old building, passing through the torii gates and down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Wolf

Chapter 2

_A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's a special kind of love to feel people getting excited about your work. Also, special thanks to the folx in the discord that inspired this beautiful mess. I'm still looking for a Beta. I send a few messages in the beta reader forum, but I've gotten nothing back as of yet. Anyone interested, lemme know 3_

_Little town of Edo, it's a quiet village; every day like the one before. _

Kagome had watched the village grow as she did, from a nervous wreck to a bustling little place. When she was a child they did all that they could to just survive, not there was trading and professions, shops and merchants that made their way to and from. The fields were bountiful and the villagers were happily at work. As she approached the outskirts of the village she watched as they began to emerge onto the dirt roads, dousing nightly lanterns and shouting greetings at one another from across the way. It was sweet, in a way. These people all leaned on one another in some way. Just like they had relied on her grandfather.

Time was no one's friend. The miko continued her trek to the town, her box neatly tucked under her arm.

"Good morning Kagome!" The baker pushed passed the reed hanging on their hut, the smoke of their clay oven billowing from the chimney, same as every day.

"Good morning, how is your wife doing?"

"Just fine, and the babe is kicking and screaming, healthy as an ox." Kagome nodded, a smile blooming. Just a few days ago his wife had given birth. There had been a terrible storm, and it was difficult to get word to the shrine, let alone get one of her sisters to venture out into it. Without hesitation Kagome had donned her straw cloak and fought through the wind to reach the woman. Though the least experienced of the town's miko, the child was delivered with care, and thankfully without much complication.

"I'm glad to hear it. Send word if she needs anything, and tell her to get lots of rest." The baker nodded, but she could see that he wasn't impressed with such a suggestion. People in this day and age didn't have time for such things. "Perhaps I could come by and read to her, or see how she is."

"You've done enough. She'll be fine." Kagome pressed her lips together as he placed his tray of bread on the small wooden stand outside his hut. Clearly, the conversation was over. If it had been Kikyo or Kaede, would he have reacted in such a way? Probably not. The further Kagome wandered into the village the more and more she became aware of the stares, and though she could not hear their words, the whispers weren't silent enough to go unnoticed.

Another reason Kagome wasn't exactly keen on heading into town. They were polite enough to the young woman, but the moment they were far enough away, or her back was turned, she knew they always had unkind words for her. Strange. Different. Lost. Naive. Their words didn't go over her head. Where the village was that of hard working people, Kagome believed firmly in education, she was kind to all, even once saving a demon cat and its kittens. She had rescued them from the angry villagers and kept them at the shrine until they were strong enough to leave on their own. Her grandfather was not happy with her action either, but he relented at her stubbornness.

The burning on the back of her head only let up when she disappeared from view, pushing open the reed door on the scribe's hut and letting it fall behind her, peering out through the gaps as people turned away, back to their regular chores.

"Back again so soon are you?" Kagome nearly dropped the wooden box she was holding as the old scribe spoke behind her.

"Totosai!" Kagome hissed, whirling on him. "You scared me." He merely stared, shaking his head. "…in your home. Right."

"They giving you a hard time again?" the old man stuck his pinky in his ear, giving it a vigorous scratch before wiping his hands on his haori and standing, he was hunched from years of leaning over his desk.

"Who, my sisters or the village?" Kagome handed the box to the old man, who put it back neatly in its spot. The scrolls that had been taken from their places stood out vastly from the others. Many were coated in years of collected dust.

"Pay no mind to them, girl. They find peace in their chores; they have no room to let their mind wander farther than they can see." Totosai felt sorry for the young woman. Her sisters were just as educated as she, but after they'd learned to read and write they never showed much interest in such things. Except for Kagome and a few others who needed such things for their business, the villagers had no need for knowledge further than what they needed. They definitely didn't need tales and stories. "So, what brings you so soon? I know that old shrine hasn't seen the best of days, and you wouldn't have come if you didn't need something."

"Gramps needs some more paper, or so he says. He just needed an excuse to get me out of the house for a while." Kagome reached deep into her pocket and pulled out the coins, letting them fall on the desk scattered with parchment and inkwells.

"Put those away. You folks need it more than I do." The man didn't live in the most glorious of homes, but he made a decent amount of coin, not on his scrolls of course but writing letters and interpreting them for those who were illiterate. It would cost them far less in the long run to just learn to read and write, but they simply didn't have the time.

"We also don't need handouts, if the villagers –"

"What happens in my shop is of no business to them. Humans, always with their noses where it doesn't belong." He grumbled hands firmly tucked in his sleeves as he watched the miko, eyeing the coins. Knowing he wouldn't stop until he picked them up, she did just that. "Now, make your old gramps happy and pick something out."

Without responding she moved to the shelf, scouring through the kanji written along the edges. Historical records, business legers, educational tomes; thought she had read through many of them, and she enjoyed whatever she could get her worn hands on she reached for a box that was pristine, clearly more well-read than the rest of those surrounding it.

"That one again? You've read it at least a dozen times."

"It's my favourite. A daring adventure, a prince in disguise…"

"If you like it that much, than keep it." Wide eyed and slack jawed, Kagome stared.

"No. I can't-"

"Close your mouth before a flea hops right in there." The old man made his way over, laying the parchment he'd gathered over the slim box of scrolls. "I insist. They deserve much more than sitting on an old dusty shelf." The Miko's protests went unnoticed as the old man ushered her back out the door, leaving her standing on the other side of the reed mat, nearly touching her nose as it swayed back into place.

"Thank you!" she called to him, returned with only silence. Kagome glanced down at the box in her hands along with the papers. What was with this village and stubborn old men?

Her time to ponder such things however, was abruptly cut short. She could feel the slow growing burning on her skin. They didn't miss a beat for people so busy with their lives, huh? That was the price of living in a small village. Time to journey home; why did the scribe have to live on the other end of town?

Emerging from the trees on the edge of town came two companions, the shorter of the two tossing a drawstring pouch up in the air over and over.

"Another day, another bag of coin." Said the monk, grinning to himself.

"What you charge is highway robbery." Grunted the taller of the two, his long silver hair tied into a tight ponytail behind his head.

"We have to make a living don't we, Inuyasha?" the monk replied, stuffing the coin purse into his robes. The two had come to village years ago. Most of their money was made escorting villagers to and from the town to the marketplace. They'd come at a good time, when the need for professional demon slayers was on the rise. The old man that had done the job was getting to be frail, and many of the villagers thought he had begun to lose his mind with age. The half demon rolled his golden eyes and adjusted the buck he had slung over his shoulder. As they passed the first row of houses, immediately they noticed a distinct heaviness to the air. Inuyasha tilted his head back, sniffing a few times before he smirked, fangs poking out of his bottom lip.

"She's here." He muttered, clearly to himself but that didn't stop the monk from interjecting.

"Which one?"

"Shut up." growled the half demon, craning his neck to see over the crowd. Just across the way he could see the top of the youngest priestess' head, eyes locked on a scroll in her hand.

"I am not one to turn down the company of beautiful young women, but you let that ship sail ages ago didn't you?"

Too late; Inuyasha was long gone, in a few leaps he reached the butcher's, and though he had just slumped the kill he'd been carrying onto the counter, his eyes hadn't left the young woman. The monk let out a deep sigh, stuffing his hands into his sleeves, gazing around the bustling village until he laid eyes on the pool of women gathered by the laundry pool.

"Morning ladies!" he called to them, hands and staff in the air, he was greeted with a chorus of giggles that would make a young monk blush.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

If not for the voice that had caught her attention, she would barreled right over the children that had come running to her, a young girl pulling on the hem of her hakama.

"Good morning!" Kagome's eyes brightened at the sight. While the adults of the village didn't care for her, the children didn't harbor the same feelings. "How are you all doing today?" Immediately they began shouting over one another as the miko took the time to pat each of them on the head.

"Lady Kagome, will you read to us today?" shouted the oldest of the little girls, jumping over the rest of their heads so she could be heard.

"Yes read to us!" cried another, a young boy, a few teeth missing in his wide grin. Kagome looked up the path to the shrine. There was so much to do… but a few minutes wouldn't hurt right?

"Alright, alright. Let us go and sit by the tree shall we? There's some shade there, we can get out of the sun for a while." The children cheered, each lunging to grab a hold of her free hand.

"I'll carry those for you, Lady Kagome!" The young boy held out his hands and Kagome gave in, carefully placing the box in his hands, the scroll carefully put back where it belonged; the parchment tucked away in her haori. The moment her hand was free, another child grabbed a hold of it, pulling her along to the nearest tree.

"Alright everyone, settle down, and have a seat." Without hesitation the children practically threw themselves onto the ground, ever so impatiently waiting for her to dig out the scrolls. She was far too busy beginning her story to see the flash of red that landed in the tree above them.

Inuyasha looked down from the tallest of branches. Though he wouldn't complain on the view, he rather enjoyed the closeness to the priestess below. Once upon a time, when she was still a growing girl, the two had been quite close. Unfortunately he had also grown close to the eldest of the priestess'. Kagome had not been pleasured by the idea that she had found them in the woods by their shrine. Kikyo was beautiful, and determined. She was stubborn and strong. She was also proud and brave, a warrior at heart… but she wasn't Kagome. Kagome always had a soft look in her eyes, and despite the treatment the villagers gave her, she never hesitated to be at their beck and call. When he had first arrived to the village, she was the first to greet him, and treat him as a person. It was only when the villagers realized that they could use his strength that they had accepted them into their midst.

Even now, he knew that their relationship was built on him being useful, and not him as a person.

"_Tsuki! Yura!" _Kagome's soft voice was interrupted by the shrill shrieking of a mother, approaching the priestess, two other women following behind. "What is it that you think you're doing? You're supposed to be at home! How are you ever supposed to find proper husbands if you don't know how to take care of a home?"

"Tansho, get home now, before you start spending the days in the field with your father!"

"Priestess, you should be ashamed of yourself. Wasting the children's time with such things. No fields are attended with ink and parchment, no bread on the table or fish in the dinner pot with tall tales and useless facts." Her hands were firmly placed on her hips.

"It's just a story –"Kagome stood, ready to defend herself.

"It's a waste of time. Children, get going before I tell all of your parents what you've been up to. Get!" Like disturbed koi in a pond the children scattered. "Stop filling their heads with nonsense, you foolish girl!" A rather loud thud beside her alerted Kagome to the presence of the man that had been in the tree. She didn't have to look. Now that she was aware of his company, she knew exactly who had been there. If she'd been Kikyo or Kaede she would have sensed the hanyou ages ago, but more time doing chores left quite a bit less time for training. The woman fell silent, shaking her head and storming off with her companions, shooing their children home.

"I didn't need your help."

"Keh. Didn't look like it to me."

"I don't care what it looked like to you, stop budding in. They're never going to understand if you just keep scaring them away instead of letting me speak." Kagome whirled on the golden eyes hanyou that was staring down at her, hands still tucked neatly in his sleeves.

"Why do you even bother, it's stupid." He reached out, snatching the scroll from her hands. "What's the point of all this. It's just markings on a page. There aren't even pictures."

"Reading isn't stupid. It's important. Especially for little girls, they need to be able to make a life of their own, not rely on a husband their whole lives."

"What's wrong with that? A woman should be able to rely on their mate-_man_. For everything." She didn't miss how he puffed out his chest, his chin raised high.

"That's ripe coming from _you._" She hissed, wrenching the scroll from his clawed hand and stuffing it back into the box. She looked at him once more, her piercing gaze making him feel much shorter than she was, though he didn't back down.

"Kagome, listen to me."

"_Good. Day_." She turned on her heel and marched off, eyes locked firmly on the ground. What a day. She should have just rolled over and gone back to sleep.

"That went well." Inuyasha had been so stuck watching the woman walk away that he hadn't noticed the monk's appearance.

"She _will_ be mine. There is no one here like her. Or anywhere for that matter."

"You're playing a fools game, Inuyasha." The monk shook his head once more, holding out a snack for the hanyou. He snatched the sweets from him, stuffing one into his mouth.

"I will have her."


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Wolf

Chapter 3

Kagome slowly made her way up the steps of the shrine; how had such a small trip into town turned into such a mess? It was just her luck to end up in such a foolish situation. She knew better, she knew how the village felt about her, and yet she still hoped that she could make a difference. She really was an idiot. They were never going to change. Their mindset was one of survival, of making the most out of what they had, using what they knew. Change wasn't easy for them. She heaved a heavy sigh, pushing some stray hands behind her ear as she watched the steps disappear beneath her feet. Unfortunately because of this angle of view, she hadn't seen the person standing at the top of the steps, and her attention was clearly not on her senses.

"Kikyou!" Kagome gasped as she steadied herself, having run face first into the eldest of her siblings.

"You should have sensed me long before you got to these steps, sister. You've been slacking on your training. Again." The youngest of the three let out a steadying breath as eyed her sibling. They were so alike and yet so different. Kikyou was a few inches taller than the lot of them, her hair down passed her waist, eyes as calculating and cold as the winter was the most prominent difference between them. Kikyou was intelligent, but cold in a sense. She smiled when she needed to, was kind to travelers and others that needed her help, but no more than necessary to do her job, her duty. The woman had skill and ability for days, but not the warmth and kindness that Kagome bore towards the world. If the youngest had only taken after her sister more, she could have been the prized jewel of the village instead of the outcast that she was.

"_Someone_ has to help gramps around the shrine and take care of this place. You like having a roof over your head don't you? Clean clothes? Dinner on the fire?" Kagome retorted, taking a step to the side to avoid Kikyou.

"You seem to have time to waste in the village." Kagome ignored her as she passed. "And for the half breed." Or not. Of course Kikyou could sense his youki on her.

"I'm not the only one wasting time on Inuyasha." Kagome practically snarled back, tossing a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Watch how you talk to your elder sister!" Kikyou spat as Kagome continued her trek inside, Kaede rounding one of the buildings and greeting Kagome with a wide smile.

"Good Morning Kagome." she said softly, hopefully out of Kikyou's hearing range. From the tone of voice she'd just heard, the eldest was not pleased with their little sister. "Fighting awfully early today aren't you?" Kagome responded with a roll of her eyes, and the scowl that followed.

"It's never too early for her." Kagome grumbled, stepping aside to allow Kaede to pass. The middle sibling sighed, making her way to the also scowling Kikyou, following her into the main shrine building for more training.

_Why_? Why did Kikyou always harbor so much anger towards the young woman? She'd always been a wonderful older sister to Kaede, taking her under her wing, training her to be the best miko she could be. Kagome headed into the small house, her father busy in the kitchen, tidying up from the morning's meal. A small bowl sat on the table, but the youngest couldn't bring herself to eat it. She handed her grandfather the small stack f parchment and headed to her room, depositing the box of tattered scrolls onto her windowsill before heading out onto the grounds to begin her chores, mind still trapped on the subject of Kikyou.

As a child, and even now, Kagome admired the eldest. Once upon a time, she had wanted to be just like her, to be able to heal others, and be an asset to the village. Kikyou never cared for Kagome's feelings, the youngest child always seemed to be a burden to her. Was it because their mother had died birthing her? Was it because shortly after her birth, a sickness had fallen on their home village that they couldn't combat? They'd had to leave shortly afterwards. Gramps was a good priest, a kind one, he cared for all around him, but he had granddaughters to protect. Had Kikyou believed the old superstitions of the village? That Kagome bringing about the death of her mother was the cause of the village's downfall? Perhaps. When the eldest was in a particularly nasty mood, she would have no problem in reminding Kagome of the tragedy that befell their lives before coming to this little town.

Sweeping, gathering water, washing clothes, hanging them to dry, airing out the futons, Kagome had a busy day all around, and because of her heavy heart it hadn't exactly made the process any faster. So many questions lingered in her heart, so many what ifs that seemed to haunt them. What if she hadn't been born? Could their mother have stopped the illness? Was she really a bad omen? Was that why the villagers couldn't open their hearts to her no matter how hard she tried? Even as darkness fell, the youngest miko kept working, scrubbing the floors of the main building where Kikyou and Kaede spent their days training.

"You'd better appreciate the clean floors you're kneeling on." she grumbled to herself, the sadness ebbing away to anger as she tipped the bucket of dirty water into the bushes, tucking it under her arm to put it back in the house. Her father and sisters had long since doused their lamps, and as Kagome expected, she was up late into the darkness finishing her chores for the day. She put the bucket back in it's spot, ringing out the cloth and dropping it inside. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, sweat had pooled on her brow, and just about everywhere else. She could feel it clinging to her skin. Mind wandering to the pile of clean folded clothes in her room, she decided that she didn't want to waste another day of laundry by putting on clean clothes with dirty skin. She quietly moved passed her family's rooms to her small one, tucking her night clothes under her arm along with a dry cloth to dry herself, and a oil lamp in her hand. On her way out, she noted to herself that she would have to collect some wood for the morning fire on her way back.

In the dark, Kagome made her way through the woods on their shrine's grounds, deeper and deeper until she sat beside the edge of the river. The water was cold, it chilled her right to the bone, but it was worth it to get the dirt and grime off of her skin. She peeked the dirty clothes off, leaving her underclothes on as she waded into the slow moving water. With only the sounds of nature around her, she finally took a deep breath, relaxing into the waves that brushed up against her. What would it be like to be one of the mermaids from the stories? What would it be like to swim the deepest oceans, or bask in the sunlight of a distant shore? What kinds of people could she meet from distant lands? Kagome dove under the water, carefully guiding her body through the cold water, mind lost in a world entirely not heir own. One where she could be free to do as she pleased, where perhaps she had someone to take care of her for a change. Perhaps there, in the world of her mind she could find someone that would love her, only her.

Shivering and wrinkled, Kagome pulled herself onto the shore, sighing to herself, foolish dreams of a foolish girl. This village was her home, and she'd spend the rest of her days on this tiny shrine picking up after her family. If she didn't, who the heck would? The youngest miko used her cloth to dry her skin before putting on her clean ones. The dirty clothes wrapped neatly, and tied into a bundle under her arm, leaving her free to pick up whatever fallen branches she could on her way back. She could return to the forest on the morning to get more for the rest of the day.

Only the sounds of the crickets and the blowing leaves in the wind accompanied the woman through the woods as she struggled with the lantern, the clothes and the small bundle she'd managed to carry. Unfortunately, her full arms made it impossible to see. Her foot snagged on a root, sending the girl sprawling to the ground. She groaned to herself, laying there for a moment, perhaps contemplating how bad her luck was when a voice reached her ears.

"What was that?" Kagome's body stiffened, heart caught in her throat. She knew that voice.

"It's nothing Kikyou. No one's stupid enough to come out into the woods in the middle of the night." She knew that voice too. Immediately the miko's eyes darted tot he sky. No wonder it had been so dark, usually she had the moon to give her a little light, but the moon was nowhere to be seen. Kagome sat up, moving closer to the voices as the silence settled once again, despite the fact that she knew what she would find.

A small clearing in the woods revealed exactly what she had expected. Propped up against a tree was the black haired Inuyasha, Kikyou settled neatly between his knees, her back leaning against his chest, arms secured around her. It had become routine now hadn't it? The moment the hanyou's blood turned human, Kikyou would run to his side, and the moment she was disgusted with him once more, he'd come running back to Kagome, whose heart had broken one too many times at this sight. Once upon a time, she would have been sick, angry and tearful, but now a numbness crept over her bones as she gathered her things, racing back to the house as fast as her tired legs could carry her. The last thing she wanted was to have to face them.

She deposited her dirty clothes in the wash bin, and the firewood nit it's pile before sinking into her bed, lamp hanging nearby as she pried open the box of scrolls, desperate to be away from this rugged shrine, and simple town. As her body settled into it's place, her mind left without her, wandering the fields and forest of distant lands.

Far too soon, the sun shone through the glass panes of the young miko's room, eyes opening to another day, like the one before. She kicked the heavy blankets off of herself and put the scrolls back in their box, and it back in it's rightful place. She combed through her hair, knotted from not being attended to the night before, her clean garments being pulled on. Outside her room, she could hear the shuffling of her sisters and father, of course they were up early, Kikyou herself probably hadn't gone to bed at all. Kagome tucked her bitterness deep down and headed to the kitchen, the smell of breakfast hitting her nose before she even reached the room. It was market day, and the sisters were to see their grandfather off.

"Good morning," her father chimed, and Kagome yawned in response, gathering the bowls for rice and stew without being asked, avoiding all eye contact with Kikyou. She had dark bag under her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink. No doubt the moment her father was gone she'd feign a fever and lay down for the day.

Breakfast was the usual affair for a market day, relatively quiet, only the clinking of chopsticks on ceramic and the odd comment here and there. Kagome excused herself from the room as soon as she could, hitching the horse to the old carriage at the bottom of the steps. The sooner their father left, the sooner he would be home. The world outside the wards was dangerous at night, and her grandfather was not exactly in his prime.

"Kuroro, you take good care of him, okay?" Kagome cooed tot he black and white horse. She snorted in response, nudging the priestess with nose. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at the creature, stroking her face as her family descended the steps to the shrine.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You all behave yourselves now, and get along." said the old man as Kaede helped her grandfather up into the seat of the carriage.

"Of course, grandfather." she chirped, taking a step back to stand between her sisters.

"Now, if I can manage, what would you all like from the market. I have one more trip before winter hits, so think carefully." They had no real coin to spend on luxuries, but the old man wanted to spoil his granddaughters when he could.

"A new comb for my hair!" chirped Kaede, her hands clapped together.

"Prayer beads, please grandfather." said Kikyou, bowing her head to the old man.

"I'll do what I can. What about you Kagome?" The youngest of the three took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I have everything I need." Lies. She needed plenty. New kimono, a new broom, a stone to sharpen their axe, new cloth for the washing, but she knew how expensive her sister's requests were.

"Kagome, that's not an answer." The miko and her grandfather met eyes. She knew they couldn't afford much, they needed every coin he could gather to make it to the next market day before winter. If they weren't properly prepared, it could be dangerous.

"Fine. I want a cheery blossom. They're in season aren't they?" The old man sighed heavily, shaking his head. Girl was too stubborn for her own good.

"Cherry blossom it is. Take care of the shrine while I'm gone, I'll see you in a few days!" he called back as he raised the reigns, Kuroro giving a loud whinny before starting their trek down the path out of the village. The three granddaughters waved until the cart had disappeared from view. Kikyou was the first to drop her hand and step away, covering her yawn with her hand.

"I am feeling under the weather today. I need rest." she stated simply leaving room for no argument as she headed back to the house. Kagome should have bet herself money. The bitterness surfaced again for a moment, but there was no time to dwell on such things. There was work to be done.


End file.
